Jubal
Jubal is a male human NPC in the Om campaign. Summary Jubal is a native of Socortia who was originally seduced by money and power to aid the Brotherhood of the Coast on the island. He realized the true evil of them, however, and quit. He befriended the Royal Explorers, aiding them in their efforts on Socortia traveled to Elira with them. Jubal was later named as the Gildornian ambassador to Queen Aziza and participated in the Battle of Socortia. Background Jubal was born on Socortia and grew into a capable warrior. When the king of the Umani died, his daughter Queen Aziza was slated to inherit the throne, but she was challenged by her cousin Akembe. Around this a pirate organization called the Brotherhood of the Coast established a presence on the island, they backed Akembe's claim, offering gold and manufactured goods in exchange for slaves to work the emerald mines. Seduced by the riches and power, Jubal joined Akembe's faction, fighting for him and sometimes delivering captured warriors for Aziza's faction to the Brotherhood as slaves. One day, however, he came upon a village that had been attacked by the Brotherhood and Akembe's men. Even though there had been no warriors present all the women and children of the village had been brutally raped and killed. Jubal, disgusted at himself and his actions, vowed to quit Akembe's faction immediately and enact vengeance on the pirates. First, he began to bury the dead of the village. A Chance Meeting On the 22nd of Dragon, 465, Jubal was attempting to bury the dead of the village he'd come across when the Royal Explorers came upon the village. At first he thought they were pirates, come to kill him and he accepted his fate. When they explained that they were survivors of the ships that the pirates had captured and sought information Jubal told them all he knew, almost eager to accept any judgement or justice they might mete out. When asked what he wanted to do Jubal stated he wanted to kill all the pirates and he agreed to help the Explorers free their captured shipmates. Rescue Operation The Royal Explorers, concocted a ruse whereby Jubal would take them to Darsah, the pirate town, and pretend to sell Wu, Jasper and Fynn as slaves while Fern, Noel and Leandra slipped into the town from another angle and stood ready to back them up if needed. Since Jubal was known to the pirates and still believed to back Akembe, they would likely not thing twice about him arriving with more "slaves." The plan worked well, and Jubal was allowed into town and into the jail to secure his "prisoners." Within the jail they found crew and passengers from the Morning Star and the Derry Boy, as well as the Orlesean vessel Sea Horse, which had also been captured. The Explorers launched their attack, and Jubal enthusiastically slew any pirate he could reach with his spear. The pirates in the prison were quickly slain and they secured the prison and freed the captured people. They all fled the jail and met up with Fern, Noel and Leandra and made haste to the port while Fynn set small fires in the town along the way as a distraction. On they way they encountered a small group of pirates under the command of a pirate called "Blackbeard." The skirmish that followed was brief, with the pirates rapidly being slain by the explorers and the mob of former prisoners. Once at the dock they found the captured vessels as well as the pirate ships Scourge and Inferno. The Explorers opted to take the Scourge, as it was the largest and fastest, and boarded the ship. Unfortunately there were pirates on board, led by "Bloody" Anne Adler. Jubal was more than happy to participate in this fight as well, again slaying any pirate he could reach. Adler could not hope to win against the sheer numbers of the mob, however, and many of her men were killed and she was forced to leap overboard and flee. The skilled sailors from the three captured ships moved the ship out of port while Fynn gleefully set fire to all the other ships in the harbor to prevent pursuit. The Royal Explorers searched the Scourge and learned from the logs that Silas Thatcher, the self styled "pirate king," was forging an alliance with the Orleseans, and that an Orlesean ship, La Flèche, had been dispatched to meet him to formalize the alliance. The Royal Explorers took command of the Scourge, naming Noel as captain and "Black" Bill Nimbert, the cook from the Morning Star, as first mate. Forging New Friendships The prisoners that the Royal Explorers freed explained that not all of the captured were held in Darsah. Many of the prisoners had been sent to the emerald mines the pirates controlled to perform forced labor alongside enslaved Umani. Jubal informed them that if the they wished to strike at the pirates that they should contact Queen Aziza to work together. He too hoped that her faction would accept him. The Royal Explorers agreed to Jubal's suggestion. They sailed the Scourge around to the north side of Socortia to drop anchor. Jubal led the Royal Explorers, south to Zaros, Queen Aziza's capital. They passed through a town and the Umani there offered to host them for the night. Jubal effectively served as the guide and translator for the Royal Explorers, helping communication with the Umani and explaining cultural mores. For example, the Umani offered to allow the Explorers to spend the night, but they wished to make haste to Zaros. Jubal explained that declining the hospitality would be seen as incredibly rude. The Villagers explained that the town had recently been subject to repeated attacks of strange creatures called Gorriliks, Normally the creatures would not be so aggressive to attack the town, but that with a new monarch not yet confirmed by the spirits, that the protections against the fae realm were weakened. The explorers spent the night and helped to fight off a pack of the creatures when they attacked. Arrival in Zaros Jubal led the Royal Explorers down the River of Teeth to Zaros, doing his best to guide them through the territory. They were greeted at the gates by a force of Umani warriors led by Zayeek, a warchief that Fynn had evidently encountered already and maimed. The Royal Explorers surrendered in an effort to secure a meeting with Aziza and were taken before a council of elders. They elders demanded that Jubal and Fynn would first need to be tried for their crimes and announced a trial by combat. Jubal had expected something like this, and was glad his people were giving him a second chance in their society. As Fynn would not be allowed to use his magic in such a contest and was a poor combatant without it, Wu volunteered to champion for him. The trial consisted of being forced to fight an enormous four armed gorilla, but Jubal and Wu proved victorious and therefore Jubal and Fynn were forgiven for their crimes and the Royal Explorers were granted an audience with Queen Aziza. The queen expressed an interest primarily in ridding Socortia of the pirates, and having the necessary ritual performed to keep the creatures of the fae (such as the Gorrilik) from continuing to attack her people. She declared that she would consider a trade alliance with the Kingdom of Gildorn if the Royal Explorers aided her in these endeavors. Aziza explained that the ritual must be performed at the Temple of Shadow and Light, and that there were also rumored to be weapons in there that would help her overcome the numerical advantage held by the pirates and Akembe's faction. However, only the shaman Wyzad could perform the ritual, and he had been enslaved in the emerald mines by the pirates. The Royal Explorers were already inclined to raid the emerald mines, partially to free the sailors and passengers from the Derry Boy and the Sea Horse, and agreed to help. Jubal too agreed to assist as best he could. They were ware, however, that the Orleseans were scheduled to meet with Silas Thatcher at sea in only a few days. They ultimately decided to split up. Fern, Noel, Wu and Jubal would accompany a large group of Umani under the command of a warchief named Tariik to attack the emerald mines and free the slaves held there. Meantime Jasper, Leandra and Fynn would return to the Scourge and take it to deal with La Flèche and the Orleseans. Attack on the Emerald Mines On the 25th of Dragon, 465, the Umani war party reached the mines. Tariik led an attack at a supply post a mile from the mines to lead most of the defenders there. Meanwhile Jubal accompanied Fern, Noel, and Wu as they entered the mines and free the prisoners. When the party reached the mines the pirate in command there, "Fast" Edilath, mistook them for a group sent from Darsah by Silas Thatcher. Continuing the ruse, the group asked what the problem was and Edilath told them that there had been a riot below and that the none of the men sent in to quell it had returned. The only slave that had emerged from the mine had been driven insane. They interrogated the man, who had been locked up for his own safety, and he could only gibber "they rose, the hunger!" over and over in the Umani language. This made sense when the group entered the mine and quickly found that it was overrun with zombies. Jubal was deeply disturbed by this, and found the undead in general very unsettling. They fought their way to the lower levels of the mine, finding around two hundred surviving slaves and a few pirate guards in a barricaded room. Jubal and Wu called to the slaves in the room that there were only four pirates an no others in the mine, and the crowd quickly slew the pirates and opened the door. The prisoners advised that Wyzad was on the lower level, and that they believed he may have done something to cause the zombie infestation. Jubal stated that such necromancy was not in line with the shaman's reputation. The crowed agreed to wait until it was time leave the mine before departing, as they did not want to get recaptured by the pirates outside. Fern, Jubal, Wu and Noel continued further down the mine eventually encountering Wyzad near a floating, glowing orb. Wyzad was surrounded by undead and seemed possessed, continuing to rant about souls. The group engaged the undead and while Fern, Jubal and Noel cut down the undead Wu skirted the battle and damaged the orb, drawing Wyzad's immediate ire. The undead all turned and attacked Wu, forcing him to fall back, however Noel used the opportunity to move in and destroy the orb. The undead crumbled to dust and Wyzard slumped to the ground, himself once more. The old shaman admitted that he found the artifact while digging and had tried to harness its power to free the slaves but that it had taken control of him and that he was now corrupted. He lamented that he now could not perform the ritual that would keep the fae from attacking the island's inhabitants. With Wyzad in tow, the group collected the prisoners and left them mine. They found that Tariik's force had pushed the pirates forces back to the mine, and when the slaves charged out in murderous rage, the pirates were caught between two large hostile forces and were wiped out. Wyzad asked after his apprentice, Kinnier, in the hopes that he could perform the ritual, but was saddened to learn that he had died in the battle. Wyzad said that only someone with powers of divine and arcane magic could perform the ritual and that with him tainted and Kinnier dead it could not be done. Wu suggested that Jasper and Fynn, working together, might be able to perform the ritual and when the shaman learned that two of the Royal Explorers had such power, he stated that it was possible. The survivors of the war party and prisoners departed, heading for the Temple of Shadow and Light, where they were to rendezvous with the rest of the Royal Explorers. The Battle at the Temple of Shadow and Light Jubal, Fern, Noel and Wu, along with Tariik's war party and the freed prisoners arrived at the Temple of Shadow and Light approximately 150 men strong. They were shocked, however to find a large force of hundreds of pirates and Umani under the command of Akembe already there and blocking the causeway that was the only path to the temple. The pirate and rogue Umani force readied for battle and, though outnumbered, their force prepared to try to hold them off long enough to perform the ritual. Wyzad insisted he could not perform it, but as they had not reunited with Jasper, Fynn and Leandra, they were at a loss of what to do. Suddenly a large force of centaurs emerged from the woods to help fight the pirates and rogue Umani. They were led by a centaur named Atrayu who was in turn ridden by a man named "Barnacle Brain" Bob Youngin. A short time later Jasper, Fynn and Lenandra located them and they turned their attention to the temple. With the causeway still blocked they were forced to swim to the temple, using a charm that Atrayu had given them to allow them to pass the magical defenses of such an approach. Jubal and Wyzad accompanied the Royal Explorers there and they ascended to the top of the tower while the battle raged. Wyzad instructed Fynn and Jasper on the ritual they must perform to keep the fae at bay. and they performed the ritual successfully, emitting a bright flash of light.This was noticed the pirates and a squad led by a minotaur captain named Zarrilak. They began to climb the temple to pursue. Calling upon Blood Magic, Wyzad promised to hold them off as long as he could, urging the Explorers to get into the temple and find the weapon that Queen Aziza would need to defeat the pirates. Jubal and the Explorers entered the temple and were forced to pass through several doors, seemingly to other plains of existence. They were forced to make their way through them to proceed. In one such room, they were forced to make their way across a rickety bridge over a deep chasm. The Explorers had just enough rope for a secure line to get across and were arranging for a few to go back and use the secure a line for Jubal, when he simply ran across, in spite of the howling winds. The winds proved too much for the warrior though and he stumbled, falling off the bridge. Wu leaped for Jubal, but the the Umani slipped from his grasp. Fortunately Noel was able to throw Jubal a grappling hook that, while injuring his shoulder, did allow the Umani to grab hold and be pulled up. Continuing on through still more challenges and monsters defeated, the Explorers were able to secure a number of ancient Irda created Stone Golems with magical gems powering them all controlled by a circlet. Just as they were about to seize the weapon the Zarrilak appeared, bereft of his followers and wounded from his fight with Wyzad. He attacked, but was soundly defeated and slain by the Explorers. Jasper donned the circlet, giving him control of the golems, and the Explorers left to rejoin the battle. The pirates and rebel Umani refused Jasper's calls for surrender and so the cleric sent the golems to fight. The creatures made short work of the enemy and, combined with the attacks of the other allied forces, their surviving fighters broke and fled in short order. Jasper surrendered the circlet to "Barnacle Brain" Bob, who promised to deliver it to Queen Aziza as he wished to remain on Socortia. The Explorers and the freed passengers and crewmen returned to the Scourge to continue their journey to Elira. Jubal asked to accompany the Royal Explorers to the New World, claimng that in spite of the result of his trial, that he felt he had uined his reputation by supporting Akembe and wished to travel and explore. They agreed and Jubal, as well as a handful of other Umani curious about the New World, boarded the Scourge alongside the crew and passengers from the captured ships. Journey to Elira With the influx of the skilled sailors from the Sea Horse and the Derry Boy from the emerald mines, the Scourge had more than enough crew to operate properly and was repaired and prepared to sail. The Royal Explorers decided to change the vessel's name to Sea Bitch and settled in for a long voyage to continue their trip across the Trackless Ocean. Jubal spent much of his time with his fellow Umani who'd wished to make the journey and generally trying to make himself helpful on the voyage. Jubal and the Umani also taught Wu Xen the Umani language and spent a fair amount of time discussing the Umani history and culture with him, at the monks request. On the 28th of Father, 465, the ship reached Waymere and was met near the port by a trio of ships led by the Thunderer under the command of Commodore James Upton, who assigned some of his officers to the Sea Bitch to guide her into port. In Waymere Battle at the Mowett Whaling Factory Jubal was rewarded with a heavy pouch of gold alongside the Royal Explorers for their efforts on Socortia, resulting in Jubal now having more gold than he'd ever seen in his life. Wu Xen counseled him to keep much of it in the bank of Jamor, lest thieves rob him of it. The Explorers began to prepare for their next mission, and offered for Jubal to accompany them if he wished. Before much in the way of plans could be made, however, a group of Wild Runners attacked Waymere. While some of them attempted to set numerous fires throughout the city, a group of them attacked the Sea Bitch and had taken the First Mate, "Black" Bill Nimbert, hostage and retreated to the Mowett Whaling Factory along with a half dozen of the factory workers and issued a series of demands. Jubal accompanied the Royal Explorers to the the factory. The area was cordoned off by the city watch but Leandra parlayed with the guards, who reluctantly allowed them through. The Explorers split up to get through the walls that surrounded the factory and attack from three different angles. Leandra and Jubal scaled the southern wall together and sneaked into the area while Jasper, Wu and Noel attacked from the west and the twins approached from the north. Jubal and Leandra investigated one of the shacks that contained automated bladed machines that the whalers would use. The device had been sabotaged by a pair of Wild Runner elves and turned in a trap that injured the two of them While they were reacting to the trap they were attacked by a pair of Wild Runners, whom they slew. During the fighting Noel was killed while trying to save the factory workers, who were ultimately executed by the elves. At the tail end of the battle Jubal and Lenadra joined the rest of the group and Fern accidentally wounded Leandra, and Fynn's callous response led to her to leave the Royal Explorers in a rage. Jubal followed Leandra, attempting to calm her. She ultimately asked to be left alone and so he returned to the others just in time for them to be summoned to an audience with Duke Marcus Cornelius Agrippa, the Governor-General of Waymere. The duke thanked them for their efforts at the whaling factory and advised that he would arrange to have Noel resurrected. He offered to make Jubal Gildorn's Ambassador to Socortia, explaining that he would send a fleet of ships there to drive out the pirates and secure an alliance with Queen Aziza. Stunned, but more than willing to ally with the Gildornians to rid Socortia of the Brotherhood of the Coast, Jubal accepted. Ambassador to Socortia Jubal was officially made Gildorn's representative to Socortia within a day. To his great discomfort he was outfitted in Gildornian fiery, as befit his station. He found the clothes uncomfortable and ridiculous looking, and hoped he would not need to wear them often or long. Jubal spoke with Leandra, who reiterated her desire to not continue to work with Fynn and Fern. She agreed to accompany Jubal back to Socortia, however. Jubal was granted a cabin on the Thunderer and within a few days was on his way back to Socortia. The Battle of Socortia Commodore James Upton commanded the squadron sent to Socortia, and he had received the reports the Royal Explorers made on both the strength of the Brotherhood of the Coast and their likely alliance with the Orlesasns. Accordingly, as the Gildornian fleet approached Socortia Upton dispatched the brig Tiger to scout the area. And Orlesean fleet was indeed present but they had already docked most of their squadron, three ships of the line and four frigates at Darsah. Additionally two more frigates and three corvettes were on patrol around the island and it's approaches. Addtionally many Orlesian marines and appeared to be were helping repair a ship, in port while scavenging 2 others that were burned (no doubt these ships were the Inferno, the Sea Horse and the Morning Star.) After the Tiger reported back, The Gildornian squadron stood out to sea and avoided the patrols. Jubal and Leandra transferred to the Tiger along with a cleric of Tanos named Mordecai the Mighty and a squad of Gildornian marines. Jubal led the Tiger to anchor where the Royal Explorers had anchored the Scourge, and led the troops through the forest to Zaros, fighting some Gorrilliks along the way. Jubal arranged an audience with Queen Aziza and learned that though the Battle at the Temple of Shadow and Light had been a decisive victory, the arrival of he Orleseans and difficulty in controlling the golems left her again in a tactically disadvantageous position. Jubal offered an alliance with Gildorn in ridding Socortia of the pirates and Orleseans, explaining that a fleet of Gildornian ships stood ready to attack immediately if it were requested by an ally. Queen Aziza agreed, and with the help of Atrayu and "Barnacle Brain" Bob Youngin, they made record time back to the Tiger. With the alliance secured and an official request from Queen Aziza in hand, Commodore Upton sailed into port, catching the Orlesean fleet by surprise, explained that the rightful ruler of the Umani had allied with Gildoron. He demanded that the Orleseans leave the island immediately. The response was a magical fireball shot across the bow of the Thunderer (likely fired by Lord Balamer "the Blue." Upton ordered the attack and the battle was a decisive victory for the Gildornians. The Gildornians only suffered the loss of one frigate (the Fortune) and sank and Orlesean ship of the line (the Lion), a frigate (the Nymphe), and one corvette (the Vigilance). The Gildornians also captured a ship of the line (the Imperial), two frigates (the Magicienne, and the Formidable). After the battle, Jubal met again with Queen Aziza and negotiated unrestricted access to Darsah for Gildorn and the rights to erect a fort and establish an embassy. He is also personally leading the hunt for the renegades. There were still a considerable number pirates, renegade Umani and Orlesians on the island and Upton began sending forays into the jungles to root them out, some of which were personally led by Jubal. who had lost none of his desire to enact vengeance on the Brotherhood of the Coast. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs